


gaze into the sun, step into the abyss

by Calla_Lilalma



Series: The Other Tales of Zanpakutou [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, I hope not, after canon, bad writer being bad, how the hell do you write it?, look at me trying to write Aizen and failing miserably, mentions of Hogyoku, so he may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lilalma/pseuds/Calla_Lilalma
Summary: It's been years since the war ended and everything is uninteresting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hei-llo reader and thank you for giving this a chance. I am actually really nervous about this. Aizen is one of the characters I thought/think is really tough to write and I hope I did an okay job on it.
> 
> I was supposed to be studying, but i opened my pc for a little be to do some research I haven't closed it since and wrote this. It's been twelve hours. i would put my usual by now tag 'I wrote this instead of studying' but nah...  
> Excuse the mistakes, my soul feels heavy as led, but i will correct this eventually.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Twenty thousand years was a lot of time to stay in a dark and solitary place.

Only darkness surrounds him. Whether his eyes are opened or closed, it is the same visual. Blackness that seems to reach great depths, but for all he knows it might stop a few feet away.

It’s utterly uninteresting, Sousuke ponders. This prison is as uninteresting as the peace that rules the Soul society now. At least when Yhwach and his army invaded the Seireitei and visited him, he had a temporary source of amusement. It’s been a long time since he played mind tricks with people. He kind of missed it. Now Captain Commander Kyouraku was another pleasant surprise when he came soon after.

Now, the war has ended and everything is showing to only one solution to his conundrum. He closes his eyes and focuses on the familiar place in his mind, subtly hoping he wouldn’t be shut off again.

When he opens them, he sees himself, multiple times from multiple angles standing in the water in his prison garments. The lights around him are soft with shades of blue and grey, familiar yet changed.

It’s been a while since the last time he came to his inner world.

He walks confidently and the reflections move with him. The navigates through the seemingly endless maze of mirrors, without finding what he wants.

The colours change, depending on where he steps. The light blue becomes darker, then returns to light again. With each step, the rippling on the water under his feet echoes once but seen more than that. He admittedly is surprised when suddenly it turns to blood red for a few steps, then clears again.

 _She’s playing games_.

He must be reaching closer to the centre, if the Hydrangea flowers that are reflected are any indication. He chuckles at the meaning of them being here.

_Heartlessness and acting without thinking about the feelings of another_

_Boasting and bragging about false accomplishments_

_Vanity and narcissism_

“I am moved by your warm hospitality.” He says out loud. He resumes to walk to where the flowers are becoming abundant.

Finally the mirror maze leads him to his destination, the larger of the rooms where his zanpakutou spirit is sitting and looking straight at him.

Sousuke knows that she’s aware of him.

He walks towards her and sits across from her, all under her intense gaze.

When he finds himself comfortable, he looks back to see himself reflected in her mirror like eyes, unblinking and devoid of any emotion.  She looks like she always did. Her dark blue-black skin was decorated with an uncountable amount of light freckles that moved elegantly with her. A part of her long silver hair, as well as parts of her dark green kimono hit the floor and float in the water beneath them.

She smirks, plump light purple painted lips widening making their way among the light freckles.

“I let you in this time.” Her lips don’t move to utter the words, they echo among the mirror walls steadily.

“You don’t seem to put all your heart onto it.” He answers, looking all the Hydrangeas around them.

 “Weren’t you the one that said that you don’t need a zanpakutou?” she retorts. Her tone is not angry, but edging towards being considered interrogating.

“Yes, and yet you helped me in the battle with Yhwach.” He smirks.

Kyouka Suigetsu rolls her eyes at him. “Even after you arrogantly tried to throw me away, you are still my master. Besides, that Quincy was utterly insufferable to listen to when he came to visit you.”

“That was the reason you used illusions on him.”

“It was fun to see him realise that my power had affected him. It always is.” She sighs and leaned her head into her hand, “I wonder how their faces would be if you had released my full power on them.”

“I was waiting for the right opportunity.”

She rolls her eyes for a second time, and settles on mildly glaring at him, “Please, hold your excuses, Sousuke. I am a crucial part of your soul, not someone naïve you can lie to like your former comrades.”

“But… it’s alright. In the end, I took my revenge by contributing on your imprisonment.” She laughs softly at the surprise in her eyes.

“Oh, you didn’t figure it out yet? I guess I overestimated you.”

“How dare you defy your master like this?” he denounces in a low tone. But she doesn’t seem to be intimidated by it.

The water underneath them turns darker, taking some of the light of the room with it.

“No, how dare you, Sousuke try and disregard me like this? You think I would have let that creation of yours kill me and take my place? Me? the one that helped you create it?” her voice is colder, her anger is obvious and threatening. Neither of them is speaking loudly, they let the words fall heavy with ear-splitting accusation that contradicts their low and seemingly calm tone.

“They wanted to rule this place, and hollowfied it before you killed Ichimaru Gin and slowly took it over. They actually happened to have the upper hand after that for as long as you were in that despicable hollow form of yours, nullifying my powers temporarily. ”

“And by fighting the Hogyoku and defeating it, the seal made by Kisuke Urahara activated and sealed me away.” he finishes for her, trying to maintain his composure.  She smiles widely in response.

“Where is it now?” he demands from his zanpakutou.

Kyouka Suigetsu gives him an elegant shrug, “They haven’t left this world, they just wonder around. But as your friend Kisuke Urahara had said _‘they don’t recognise you as their master anymore’_ , only me who defeated them.”

Sousuke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, to calm his anger towards his life time partner. He opens them again, slowly. She was looking at him expectantly with furrowing eyebrows and pressed lips.

“I apologize for my actions.” He says in the end, after moments of silence, following again after he speaks.

Then boisterous, disembodied laughter is echoing all over his ever world. He turns to Kyouka Suigetsu, whose lips are wide and smiling with mirth.

“Oh Spirits, prison has really gotten to you, master! It’s only been fifty years.” She laughs.

He shrugs, relieved by her sudden playfulness, “You enjoy seeing me suffer, don’t you?”

“I enjoy seeing everyone suffer, as you may know. Sometimes  I still mess with the Shinigami that my perfect hypnosis affects . Your former captain must be colliding with a lot of walls. Or if I’m lucky and persistent, one of them might go insane.”  

“Is that what you’ve been doing those years?”  he asks, more relaxed now that he knows that his zanpakutou is still loyal to him.

“Certainly not. Sometimes I roam through your memories. Fun ones, sad ones, humiliating ones, I’ve watched all of them repeatedly.”

“And what do you think?”

She looks at her reflection in one of the largest mirrors in the room and fixes her hair. The silver strands are completely showing of her dark hands as she runs them through it. Those strands that were underwater before are dry as the rest of it when it comes out of the water and so it her kimono. She brings it up to fall on her shoulder, emerging back in the water. She takes her time, unbothered by her master’s gaze. The colours around them change to a semi light teal and hydrangea petals fall slowly, drowning in the water.

“Being defeated by a human teenager is still degrading for you and for me. if you had lifted your sword a mere centimetre, he would be influenced.” She hums while fixing her posture.

He narrows he eyes at her, “I wanted to know Kurosaki Ichigo’s true potential.”

“Ah yes… are you seeing it now?” she retorts and motions the vacant world around them with her delicate hand. and smirks when he doesn’t have a decent answer. She sighs again.

“Anyway, I hope we get a visitor soon. I kind of liked the new Captain Commander.” She repeats his thoughts.

“He is certainly better than Yamamoto.”

“Seemed fun too.  Or even better, maybe Urahara will come. I bet he’s just as bored with the peace in the Seireitei. Maybe I will alter his hearing for a while until he gets the message.”

“Maybe he should be your new master, as you had no qualms on betraying me.”

She’s unimpressed by his words, “Betrayal should be a hard concept for you to understand Sousuke. I just told you I was viewing your memories during you time as a lieutenant and then as a captain.”

“It shows that I am truly your master.” They both chuckle at that.

The water drips and echoes steadily and the colours of the mirrors change to a light grey slowly, with the ever present and reflected Hydrangeas blooming.

Occasionally, the sound of heavy footsteps is heard or the sounds of another presence swimming and diving underneath them.

“Is this the Hogyoku?” he asks amidst the silence.

“Yes. They normally like to wonder in the depths, they don’t like the surface when there are bright colours.”

“What is it doing when it’s on the surface?”

“It’s mostly like a temperamental pet. It moves a lot, swimming near the surface and diving or they want to play with the mirrors and flowers, or hollowfying objects. Other times  they like to fight with me until they drop from exhaustion.”

“it really doesn’t like my presence, if it stays in the depths for so long.”

“You have time to fix that, under the circumstances you come here more.”

He considers that deeply. The cell doesn’t have many options for entertainment, almost none, and visiting his inner world will keep him from going insane and let him get stronger for when he comes out. Maybe Kyouka Suigetsu is going to let him wield her like before and master the Hogyoku once more.

“Would you allow me to come more?”

“I can read your thoughts like an open book, Sousuke. If you want to achieve those things, you have to put a lot more effort. We are not easy to fool, me and Hyougoku.”

“I am aware of that. But as you said, we have plenty of years to fix this.”

She stands up and walks gracefully towards one of the paths that the mirrors show, then disappears in there. At first he believes that she’s left him but she returns with something familiar to the both of them, since when he was a student in the academy, starting to get acquainted with his zanpakutou.

“For starters, would you like to have a shogi match with me?”   

**Author's Note:**

> The mirror-maze is inspired by Yayoi Kusama's 'Infinity Mirror Rooms' i had an abstract idea of what Aizen's inner world was like, but when i saw the pictures, they sealed the deal!  
> Also about the flower language, i am currently obsessed with putting even the slightest of it, but I consult many sites with different thing to say, so if the meaning are amiss, I deeply apologize.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
